A Sorrowful Day
by sheltie
Summary: A sad day for the Digidestined has come.


**A Sorrowful Day**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Digimon at all_

 **A/N: okay this is a depressing story. I am warning you of this right of the bat. This is my first one to ever go this far down the sad route so please be a bit gentle. I'm not totally used to writing this kind of stuff.**

* * *

Sora rested her head on the cold windowpane. Rain was falling. But her eyes weren't watching the falling rain. Her mind barely even heard the sound of the drops of rain crashing to the ground. Nor was it paying any attention to the fact her breath was fogging up the pane of glass.

"Sora?"

Sora didn't respond.

"Sora?"

A hand touched her shoulder and Sora turned her head. Her amber eyes usually so full of life now dull and despondent. Dead.

"It's time to go dear."

"Yes, mama" Sora responded in a monotone voice.

She followed her mother and they left the apartment. The sound of the rain was louder outdoors, but Sora didn't hear a thing. She moved, but there was no energy in her movements. It all seemed robotic really. They got into the car and Sora's mom drove.

/Scene Break/

Sora sat there listening to a man drone on, but again she wasn't in the moment at all. The sound of sniffling could be heard beside her. It was coming from her best female friend, Mimi Tachikawa. With Mimi there was Izzy who was holding Mimi's hand tightly as she used the other to wipe away the ever-flowing tears. Izzy had a sorrowful expression on his face, but was trying his best to keep it together for Mimi's sake. Then there was Matt, who looked like he was trying to stay strong, but you could see chinks and cracks in his façade as his blue eyes glistened with tears he was holding back. Beside him was TK who looked ready to break down at any moment. He hadn't lifted his head since it all began. Joe sat there with his head bowed not wanting anyone to see his face as he used a handkerchief to dab away the tears.

In front where the man was droning sat two coffins. By the coffins were portraits of the deceased.

"And now I believe there's someone who'd like to say a few words about the deceased" the man said.

Sora didn't want to go up, she didn't want to. If she did then that would mean she was accepting reality and she couldn't, wouldn't allow that. But seeing the looks on her friends' faces gave her some kind of strength. They had nominated her to be their spokesperson. She had to be strong for them right now even though all she wanted to do was hide away and pretend this wasn't happening at all, that it wasn't real.

So she got up using the pew in front of her to assist her since she wasn't sure if her own legs had the strength to do so. She wasn't sure how she made it to the pulpit without collapsing, but she got there. She looked out at all the sorrowful faces staring at her and she didn't know what to say. Her mouth was dry.

"I-I've known Tai since we were very little" she started with her voice slightly hoarse and whispered, "we used to play soccer together. In fact I remember when I first met him. I was sitting alone on a swing. My mother made me wear a dress that day and I wasn't happy with it," there were small chuckles from this since the people knew how Sora hated wearing dresses when she was little, "he came over to me and invited me to play soccer with him. We played the whole day and when I got home my mother scolded me for ruining my dress. That started our friendship. I met Kari later when I first went over to Tai's house. I liked her right a way and immediately adopted her as my little sister." Sora swallowed a hard lump forming in her throat.

"Tai and Kari, they were so very special to me. Kari was my little sister. I took care of her when she wasn't feeling well. She came to me with problems she had and I helped her get through them. Tai wasn't just my best friend, he was… he was someone very, very special to me" Sora said softly saying the last part since she still couldn't say those words she thought. She loved Tai. She was in love with Tai.

Once she finished talking she was choked up with emotion she felt she was going to shatter right then and there. She barely noticed Matt coming up and helping her back to the pews. The rest of the funeral was a blur and soon they left and were in the cemetery for the burial.

/Scene Break/

Sora just stared down at the holes in the ground, the two holes side by side. Hovering on top were the two coffins. The rain had stopped, but the grey clouds lingered. It just heaped upon the solemn mood that was in the cemetery. Mimi's sniffles and sobs broke the quietness that laid there heavily. The priest said a few words and then it was time for the final goodbyes. One by one they came up to lay a rose on each coffin. Matt went first then TK with Joe then Izzy followed by Mimi who had to be ushered away by Izzy since she broke down. Finally it was Sora's turn. She walked up with the two roses in her hands, hanging there limply. She placed the first rose on Kari's coffin and then went to Tai's, but she couldn't.

She couldn't put the rose down. It meant she was saying goodbye and she couldn't yet. There was so much they were supposed to do together. Argue over movies, about plays in soccer games they watched, wrestling over the stupidest things known to man, laughing til bellies ached and forgetting why they were laughing in the first place, and so many more things. That's when she broke.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TAI, YOU CAN'T! I LOVE YOU, TAI. I LOVE YOU TAI KAMIYA!" Sora cried out as she collapsed on top of the coffin. Her tears poured out of her as her body shook from all the grief she had locked up.

She became choking and hiccupping, but the tears still flowed. They just wouldn't, couldn't stop it seemed. She held on as tight as she could to Tai's coffin not wanting to let go. Matt and Joe finally were able to pull her away. She was a mess as she watched as the two coffins were slowly lowered into the cold ground. She wanted to jump in, but Matt and Joe had her locked in with no escape. All she could do was cry as her entire world sank into that cold unforgiving earth.

Slowly people began to depart til Sora was last. She stood there frozen. A cool wind whipped up, but Sora didn't feel it at all.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: right, now Kari and Tai died in a car accident. I couldn't find any way to put it into this without breaking what I was doing, so I put it here to clarify things. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
